carta a Kaoru
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: han pasado 3 añossin poder verse... Kaoru ha dejado de contestar llamadas y cartas... ahora Hikaru está preocupado, y la única manera en la que se atreve a hablarle es por medio de una carta... dejen reviews


**Carta a Kaoru... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa... (io)

Los personajes no son míos…. (que más quisiera yo)

**Capitulo único...**

0o0o0o0o0

_Querido Kaoru..._

_Ya son 3 años verdad??. Demasiado tiempo sin vernos. ¿como va todo por aquel lado del mundo?, espero que bien, Estados Unidos es un país peligroso... y mas en estos tiempos._

_La verdad, hasta hoy me atrevo a hablarte, por carta, pero al fin podré contarte a ti, que por tantos años fuiste mi confidente todo lo que ha pasado._

_Hace casi 3 años y medio que estoy con Haruhi, y ya estamos en planes de boda, y tu hermano?... ¿para cuando?. _

_Estos años han sido los mas felices de mi vida, aunque me faltas, la casa está muy sola sin ti. Ya no tengo compañero de travesuras ni a mi guardián de secretos, siempre te he necesitado, te necesito y siempre lo haré. _

_En otro tema... Ranka-san por fin aceptó lo mío con Haruhi, pero el que aún no se hace a la idea de que nuestra intención nunca fue traicionarlo como el dijo es Tamaki. Aún cree que quiero hacerla sufrir o fastidiarlo, pero los otros ya se dieron cuenta de que nuestro amor es sincero. _

_Haruhi está estudiando leyes en una universidad reconocida de Japón, gracias a una beca, porque ella nunca me deja pagar nada en sus estudios. Es lo que mas me gusta de ella. No le importa la familia de la que vengo, el dinero, el poder o la fama, solo le importa estar conmigo tal y como yo deseo estar son ella._

_Ha preguntado varias veces por ti y yo para no preocuparla le digo que te esfuerzas en la escuela y que le mandas saludos. Si supiera que no tengo noticias tuyas desde hace 2 años... que dejaste de escribir mails o de contestar mis cartas o llamadas. Ella te extraña, igual que yo. No por nada siempre fuimos nosotros 3, juntos, las únicas personas en habitar nuestro mundo, mundo que poco a poco ha ido haciéndose grande. Tú te has ido, siguiendo tu sueño de ser un gran arquitecto... como cuando jugábamos con los cubos que nuestros tíos nos regalaban. Y yo estudiando para seguir los pasos de nuestra madre y abuela en el mundo del diseño de moda, esto ya no es por obligación como en un principio... se me hacía un mundo tan vacío... pero ahora se ha convertido en algo que me gusta. Es el hobie perfecto, aunque estoy comenzando a interesarme en el diseño d interiores, tal vez tome clases y combine los dos trabajos. _

_Te acuerdas cuando decíamos que nunca nadie podría diferenciarnos??... que tiempos aquellos. Recordarlos ahora me da nostalgia y tristeza. La primera porque en aquellos días siempre éramos tu y yo, la segunda porque me doy cuenta al fin de que los causantes de esa soledad fuimos nosotros mismos, o mas bien yo. Tú siempre fuiste mejor para razonar y enfrentar las cosas. En cambio yo, yo me cerraba a cualquier persona o nueva experiencia. _

_Siempre fue nuestra rutina de jugar con algo o alguien y cuando nos aburría desecharlo sin pensar en lo que ese algo o alguien sentía. _

_Eso se acabó cuando ella llegó. Ella fue la primera en romper la maldición que esa sirvienta dejó sobre nosotros. Nos supo diferenciar y dar una razón coherente de ellos. Los dos la comenzamos a querer, pero por miedo a repetir la historia de aquella primera mujer que quisimos y nos abandonó... escondimos esos sentimientos bajo la careta de nuestro juego con Haruhi. Pero poco a poco nuestro juguete favorito se fue metiendo dentro... muy dentro de nuestros corazones. _

_Y yo, tonto, que no me di cuenta de eso hasta el día que te fuiste. No me di cuenta de que tu también la amabas hasta que vi en tus ojos la tristeza de verla a mi lado, en ese momento yo también entristecí, porque precisamente yo, te había quitado la felicidad, cuando había prometido que nada te la quitara. _

_Pero casi han pasado 3 años y creo que es tiempo más que suficiente para el olvido, si no, tal vez solo decirte que eres parte de nosotros y te necesitamos..._

_¿porque hasta ahora?... se que he tardado... pero quería que te enteraras primero de todo lo que hemos pasado en este tiempo. Al principio de la carta te dije que estamos planeando la boda... nos vamos a casar en medio año y queremos que seas mi padrino de bodas... lo prometimos los 3 juntos. En los momentos importantes siempre juntos... o no?_

_En fin, Haruhi no tarda mucho en llegar así que me voy... _

_Te quiere tu hermano..._

_Hikaru Hitachiin_

_PD T e necesitamos en Japón en 1 mes..._

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaoru sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos al leer aquella carta, miró la fecha de la carta... 21 de marzo y ya era 19 de abril... como tarda en llegar la correspondencia internacional pensó el.

Y sintió la mano de alguien es su hombro, reconfortándolo...

aún la amas verdad?? – dijo una voz femenina apagada.

No te puedo mentir, la sigo amando, pero...- tomó la mano con la suya – necesito olvidarla –

Y lloró abiertamente siendo consolado por la que ahora era su mejor amiga, pero cuando pudo desahogarse sonrió, sonrió porque al fin de cuentas ellos dos, las personas que mas amaba en la vida, iban a ser felices...

Sayuri, tenemos una boda a la cual asistir –

**Fin...**

**KONICHIWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... LECTORES...** que les parece mi nuevo fic... lo clasifique Haruhi y Hikaru pero pa mi que es mas un drama para el pobre de Kaoru... a mi me gustó... siempre pensé en que sucedería si ellos dos, enamorados de la misma chica tuvieran que resolver sus problemas... además de que el pobre de Hikaru es tan distraído que nunca de daría cuenta de lo que sentía su hermano...jajaja

En fin, espero que les gustara, si no, díganmelo en un review...jajaja...(todo por los reviews)

Bueno, sin mas que decir me despido...

**Atte: Tommy **


End file.
